


Drabble: Obsession and Tears

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin can only wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Obsession and Tears

Jongin tapped his foot impatiently against the bus floor while blaring Do Kyungsoo’s voice from his earbuds. Kyungsoo was probably the most famous singer around Seoul, and Jongin had fallen in love with him from the moment he heard his voice and saw those perfect shaped doe eyes with heart, plush looking lips. Of course, he didn’t have wifi to access Tumblr, Instagram, Twitter, or the other various sites he used to keep up with his crush during his transit, so he was extremely impatient to get home. Sehun, his best friend and roommate, always complained that he stalked the guy too much, but Jongin wouldn’t have any of it. 

The loud bus finally came to its stop, and Jongin sighed in relief just as My Lady started playing loudly, but soothingly. Some of the passengers looked at him strangely as he exited the bus. He was used to it by now.

Jongin got his keys to the apartment, stopping short when he heard some interesting noises coming from inside. Moans of ‘Luhan, fuck YES’, and ‘Sehun, FASTER,’ came drifting through the hard surface of the door. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door loudly, and smirked when he saw Sehun look up in surprise, but still going at it even though Luhan is telling him to stop repeatedly. 

“Hey, uh, didn’t know you would be back from work early,” Sehun said in between moans as Luhan tried not to scream underneath him. Jongin casually walked into the kitchen, opening the cabinet to grab a bag of dry ramen. 

“Boss said I looked too tired. It’s too fucking easy to win over women at that café,” Jongin replied smoothly, not once looking embarrassed at having caught the two lovers in the act. 

“You gonna go whimper and shriek over that guy again on that sinful sight called Tumblr?” 

“Hey, Kim Jongin does not shriek, he simply lets out a few manly screams every once in a while.” 

“Don’t talk in third person, or else it makes you sound even crazier.” With that being all said and done, Sehun went back to roughly thrusting into his boyfriend, trying to make him cry out in shameless ways in immediate success. Jongin simply rolled his eyes, and went into his room. He closed the door and plugged in his earbuds into the computer as he jammed them in to listen to ear destroying music. He quickly scrolled through meaningless, but illegal handsome looking Kyungsoo pictures, groaning at the sight of them. Every once in a while, he would let out a not so manly shriek, but he would never let Sehun have the satisfaction of him knowing that he sounds like a thirteen year old fangirl, or in this case, fanboy. Being nineteen and doting over a boy he didn’t know wasn’t the best thing to boost up his masculinity that he always maintained. 

I wish I could just meet him, he thought to himself absentmindedly. An idea occurred into his mind. Well, why not try and meet the guy, right? How terrible could it possibly be?  
Jongin’s fingers flew over the keys as quick as they could go, cursing at every typo giving him the wrong search. There were so many fan signings and concerts he could go to along with winning VIP tickets to meet him. Not thinking clearly enough, he signed up for almost everything. Now he would just have to wait until they sent him that beautiful email saying that he could go meet him. After all, he did sign up for all of those activities, there should at least be one he could get into. The excitement started to tug at his insides as he thought about seeing that glorious, squishy cutie in real life. Maybe even date him. The chair squeaked loudly as he leaned back into it, watching one of his favorite live concerts of the glorious male singing with his angelic voice. 

Of course, fanboy seizures ensued. 

********

It had been a full week since he signed up for all of those things. Not one email. Some of those things had already passed in that week, so there were only about three or four left to have a shot at. Dread and something along the lines of depression gnawed at Jongin’s stomach, but he tried to ignore it. Sehun always asked him what was wrong, if it was him and Luhan bothering him with their mindblowing sex to which he replied, “Sehun, I don’t wanna know about your goddamn sex life. Everything’s great, I’m just tired.” Sehun nodded in understanding. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Jongin was going through that phase again. 

A phase where the reality kicks in so hard that it hurts. A phase where you all of a sudden just realize that you probably will never see your bias in real life. Hell, Jongin thought, even if I did meet him I would be nothing more but a person he saw. Probably wouldn’t even remember me when he goes on stage.  
Well, you can’t blame him. It really fucking hurts. 

********

Jongin cried into his pillow after the two weeks were up. Not even an email back saying sorry for not letting you in. Sorry that you’re a big fan and everything, but your luck winked out. 

Yeah, more like a blank ‘fuck you’. 

Sehun quietly came into his room, and attempted to not roll his eyes. His poor friend just looked so miserable, soaking his pillowcase with snot and liquid. Sighing, he went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for his best friend. Jongin walked in later due to the heartwarming smell it brought. Sehun just scowled at him, but Jongin knew he actually cared a lot. 

“Thanks, Sehunnie,” he said quietly, hiccupping a bit as he rubbed at his tear streaked face. 

“Look man, I know it’s hard to face a white rejection like that, but you gotta do something else about your life. You can’t just throw it away for this guy. Those posters in that godforsaken room proves it. Shit, Jongin, you even have a fucking pillow with the guys’ face on it as if that’s not even more second hand embarrassment for me…” Sehun rambled on, trying to help his friend see some sort of sense. There was none. 

Another week passed, and Jongin was back to just admiring the doe eyed boy, listening to his music constantly, and wishing that he could sing like him sometimes. All he did was dance though. Sooner or later he would figure things out like he doesn’t have to date Do Kyungsoo, or try and see a glimpse of him at some point in his life; there are other options out there. Someone would be able to surpass that plush lipped prince someday, but Jongin just couldn’t see it happening yet. 

Yet.

Jongin thinks that maybe, just maybe, he can learn to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well, this is probably the dumbest drabble I have ever written but I was kind of getting those sad feels about not being able to meet my bias, like the feels that just really hit you, so yeah I just had to get it all out somehow. So, why not put myself as Jongin, right? and no i don't cry THAT much ok i over exaggerated a lot in this story lol  
> (ha i keep telling myself lies why do i do this)


End file.
